Twilight With a twist
by nannas-onepiece-adventure
Summary: Bella is not Edward's mate, but a cat-eared girl is. (rated M because I said so). the first chapter is horrible but the rest are better . this is my first fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

A girl…and a boy… with cat ears and tail. Entangled in yarn. In our living room.

Ok so I am sure most of you are confused and wondering what is going. **(_No shit, Sherlock xD)_**.

Let's start with who I am. My name is Edward Anthony Masen-Cullen. And this is what happened…

FLASHBACK

A few hours ago

_It has been one week since we moved back to forks after having left Volttera, Italy. My family and I decided to hunt as a family, a request from Esme, after scolding me for the "heart wrenching stunt" I pulled, of course. We were hunting a big herd of Elk. There were about 20 of them. Enough for each of us to indulge ourselves. I had already finished off one and was halfway through the one that I stole from Emmet, my "big brother". He called me Eddie knowing I hate it when people call me that. Therefore, I figured might as well take his kill. Although I looked like I was paying attention to what was going on, my mind was on the previous night. I was watching Bella sleep like used to do before I left forks. Then she started to moan the dog's name, Jacob. The next morning I called her out on it. She clammed up. I got upset so I left. I told her I would see her later. I ran at vampire speed back home. How can she be having second thoughts about her feelings toward me? Just when did she start liking mutts. What should-_

_-Suddenly, a small gasp cut me off my musing. It came from my pixie like little sister, Alice. _

_She space out, as if day dreaming. She was having a vision!_

_I used my gift to read her thought and what I found baffled me._

_A big Siberian tiger, almost as big as the la push dogs. It was playing whit a ball of yarn. If that was not strange on its own, what came next in the vision definitely took the cake. Emmet had taken a giant snowman and dumped it on the tiger. Then they started to wrestle. _

_The vision ended._

_Alice and I looked at each other in confusion._

_"Alice. What did you see?" Alice's mate, jasper, asked. _

_Alice quickly recounts what she saw in her vision. By that time, everyone in the family had gathered around her. _

_"Awesome" bellowed Emmet "I get to wrestle a tiger". From his thoughts, I can tell he is excited. Anyone can tell by the huge goofy grin he is sporting._

_" why don't we head home to discuss this" asked the head of our coven, Carlisle. We made our way home thinking about various things. Emmet, thinking about a new video game. Rosalie, about cars. Alice about online shopping. Jasper about the new history books forks high school had gotten in. Esme about a new home design. Carlisle about the paperwork he had to go over when we got home. And me, about Bella's feelings for the mutt. I will ask jasper to look into her feelings later._

_As we neared the house, we caught a strange scent, 2 to be exact. They were oddly similar to the wolves, yet pleasant. Both had a mix of forest and other things I could not make out. One was the scent of a female the other of a male.** (Yes, they can tell the difference in gender because of hormones)** The one that caught my attention the most was the females. It was alluring. Intoxicating. And mouthwatering. Not appetizing, but arousing. I sped up. Not taking into consideration the fact, that I left the others calling me back. I ignored them, completely focused on finding the source of that scent. I burst into the family home startling the two inside. I was vaguely aware that my family had come in after me. All my focus was on the female in front of me. My loud entrance had startled her, making her turn and crouch, Ready to defend herself, but when Our eyes met, she froze._

_END OF FLASHBACK._

She had beautiful fire-like orange hair whit white and black highlights. She had a lean frame whit curves in all the right places. She was as tall as Alice. Her cat ears and tail were orange with black stripes on it. Her scent, stronger now that I am closer, was a mixture of forest and… oranges? But what struck me the most were her beautiful emerald green eyes. Captivating. "What is going on here" Calisle's voice cut through my trance

I came back into focus and took in the scene.

A girl…and a boy…with cat ears and tail. Entangled in yarn. In our living room.

And the girl, according to her thoughts just imprinted on me.

'My life cannot get more complicated' I thought


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

**I FORGOT TO DO DISCLAIMER **

**I ****DON'T**** OWN TWIHLIGHT **

**Because I was in a bit of a hurry I messed up the ending of the first chapter a bit so I re-uploaded it.**

Previously…

_She had beautiful fire-like orange hair whit white and black highlights. She had a lean frame whit curves in all the right places. She was as tall as Alice was. Her cat ears and tail were orange with black stripes on it. Her scent, stronger now that I am closer, was a mixture of forest and… oranges?. However, what struck me the most were her beautiful emerald green eyes. Captivating. "What is going on here?" Carlisle's voice cut through my trance _

_I came back into focus and took in the scene. _

_A girl…and a boy…with cat ears and tail. Entangled in yarn. In our living room._

_And the girl, according to her thoughts just imprinted on me. _

_ 'My life cannot get more complicated' I thought_

CURRENTLY

**KyPov** (3rd person pov)

Kaya stared at the bronze haired vampire in front of her. She felt herself being gravitationally pulled towards him, while a glowing heat filled her; her connections to everything else become either severed, or simply secondary, and he is left to matter, leaving kaya with a deep need to do anything to please and protect this male. He was also very handsome. He looked to be 17.

"What is going on here?" someone said. Kaya broke eye contact albeit reluctantly, and looked around. 'oh man!' she was surrounded by 1… 2… 7! Vampires!

There was a big muscled one with curly brown hair, he looked exited and curious in his human life he must have been 18 or 19. To his right there was a frowning blond haired male, he was probably also 18 or 19. He kept looking at kayas imprint in confusion. Compared to the big one he looked weak, but Kaya's instincts told her otherwise, he was by far the most dangerous. And her instincts are never wrong. Another male was next to the dangerous one. He looked nice and had an air of kindness around him. He was most likely turned in his early 20s. Just behind him there was a motherly looking female, she must have been turned in her early 20s. …She was also blond! Honey blonde to be exact. 'Really what's with all the blondes?' Kaya thought in her head. Next to her was another blonde-haired woman 'there's no end to them!' **(Not that there is anything-wrong whit blonde-haired people) **Screamed Kaya in her head. Her imprint looked at her, eyes shining whit amusement. 'Did I do something funny?' Anyway, this blonde female was definitely a supermodel. She looked to be 17 or 18. Finally someone who is not blonde. Instead, she had ink black hair. She was as tall as I was but she was definitely older. 16 or 17, Kaya guessed, she seems to be barely holding her excitement. However, what caught her attention the most, were their eyes. Beautiful bronze irises whit specks of gold in them. All of them were beautiful, but her imprint who she still does not know the name of, was definitely the most beautiful.

Kaya's assessment of the Cullens barely too 2 seconds. Kaya then remembered that she had been asked a question. She glanced at her grandpa, silently asking what he wanted to do. He was staring at her. To others he would look as if he had no emotions, but to Kaya, who had been with him since birth, it was obvious to her that he was assessing the situation, and wanted her to take charge. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes, looking at the oldest looking one, and said…"my name is Kaya. I am 16 years old. Grandpa Lucas and I came here looking for a women named Esme Anne Platt"- the motherly female perked up at the name. 'Is she Esme?' –"as for your question… "At this she looked a little embarassed. "When we got here, there was no one at home, so we decided to wait outside". She continued." Through the window, I saw a ball of yarn, I wanted to play with it, so I came in. by the way you people should really close the door when you leave the house. Any way it did not take long for me to become entrapped by the yarn. So then, grandpa came in after me and HE ended tangled up too. So… then… that's what happened." Kaya finished. "Oh! Wait!"…she suddenly cried out. "It's nice to meet you," she stated brightly


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

**I ****DON'T**** OWN TWIHLIGHT**

_" Through the window, I saw a ball of yarn, I wanted to play with it, so I came in. by the way you people should really close the door when you leave the house. Any way it did not take long for me to become entrapped by the yarn. So then, grandpa came in after me and HE ended tangled up too. So… then… that's what happened." Kaya finished. "Oh! Wait!"…she suddenly cried out. "It's nice to meet you," she stated brightly_

**KyPov** (3rd person pov)

"My name is Carlisle Cullen" stated the oldest blonde male. "And this is my family. My wife and mate, Esme" Carlisle gestured to the motherly female. 'That IS Esme' kaya thought excitedly. "It's nice to meet you dear" Esme said, smiling warmly at her. Kaya bowed her head a little at Esme with a smile on her face.

"Emmet and Rosalie." Carlisle motioned to the big muscled vamp and the model. "Yoh! I'm Emmet, and I like to hunt grizzlies." Emmet bellowed. 'Hah! I like this one already.' Rosalie just gave her a curt hello. Kaya did not give her tone a second thought and nodded her head at the two.

"Jasper and Alice" Carlisle continued after giving Rosalie a stern look. Jasper nodded at her. "Hello ma'am." 'A Texas drawl?! How cool is that' thought kaya. She noticed bronze hair, **(Edwards's nickname until she finds out his name)** frowning a little. **(Oohhhh. Someone is jealous) **"Hi! My name is Alice. It's so nice to meet you. Do you like shopping!?" She said/asked quickly and excitedly. I'll get along with her alright.

"Let's hold the question for after we introduce everyone." Carlisle laughed at his daughters' excitement. Kaya mentally agreed. She wanted to know, bronze hairs, name.

"And this" Carlisle continued, "is Edward."

'Edward. What a sexy name.' kaya thought noticing Edward smile broadly. Happiness filled her at the sight of his smile.

"Kaya dear you mentioned your grandfather" Esme stated "But you did not talked about the little man over here" she finished by gesturing to grandpa. "And where is your grandfather" inquired jasper glancing around.

"Grandpa is right there" kaya pointed to her grandpa, who turned out to be the toddler. Kaya continued "His name is Lucas. You can address him by either grandpa or Lucas." They all stared at her as if she were crazy. Even Edward! That took her confidence down a nudge.

"I'll explain" kaya said moving over to pick her grandpa up, but before she could get to him, she tripped. 'Oh yeah. I'm still tangled up' She would have cracked her head opened against the coffee table had she not gotten her balance back with the use of her tail. She looked at the Cullens, who were relief she had not gotten hurt, especially Edward. "Um… will you guys untangle me…" she asked "…and grandpa?"

Carlisle helped Kaya, mush to Edwards AND Kayas disappointment, and Rosalie helped Lucas.

Once they were untangled, Kaya did a short happy dance around the living room, her tail swishing around behind her. This brought a smile to all the Cullen's, except Emmet, who just right out laughed.

"E-hem" Carlisle cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention. "You were going to explain about …Lucas"

However, before she could say anything, Emmet asked the question that has been on everyone's mind. "Why do you have cat ears and tail?"

kayas ears flicked at the mention of them. the girls had to bite their tong's to keep from squealing at the cuteness

"Oh that? Well you see"- Kaya was cut off by a roar. It came from her stomach. Kaya stared at it. The Cullen's stared at it. Lucas glanced at it.

Then Kaya doubled over as if in pain. Edward and Carlisle were on either side of her, checking to see what was wrong. The others surrounded her worry on all their faces. Even Rosalie was worried.

"…so…hungry…" she moaned making, everyone sweat drop.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

**I DON'T OWN TWIHLIGHT**

"Oh that? Well you see"- a roar cut off Kaya. It came from her stomach. Kaya stared at it. The Cullen's stared at it. Lucas glanced at it.

Kaya then doubled over as if in pain. Edward and Carlisle were on either side of her, checking to see what was wrong. The others surrounded her worry on all their faces. Even Rosalie was worried.

"…so…hungry…" she moaned making, everyone sweat drop.

**KyPov** (3rd person pov)

"Thank you for the food" Kaya said.

After the scare she gave everyone, Esme had proceeded to make enough food for four grown men. Kaya eat ¾ of the food and Lucas only eat ¼. All the Cullen's were eagerly waiting for her to finish, so they could ask their individual questions.

Except for Alice, who had disappeared upstairs to do something or another, leaving Edward shaking his head.

"And sorry for scaring you" she added

"Think nothing of it, dear" Esme told her with a motherly tone.

After finishing her meal, Kaya moved to gather the dishes, but Edward beat her to it. "Huh? I can do that!" she quickly told him. "It's alright"she was stopped by the crooked smile he gave her, making her blush. "I've got it" he had washed, dried, and put them away before she could blink. "O-ok." **(Vampire speed is so convenient) **'Good going Kaya this was your first conversation with him and not only is it about doing the dishes but you stuttered as well.' Kaya berated herself in her mind. Causing Edward to smirk inwardly. **(for those of you who have forgotten. Edward reads minds.) **

"So what brings you here?" inquired Carlisle.

"Well…" Kaya looked away. 'Why are you hesitating Kaya? Grandpa said it would be alright' *Sigh* "you see… grandpa has clairvoyance." She finally said, "It's not predicting the future, but a more powerful form of 'gut instinct'. We, as in grandpa and I, lived in the forest near Columbus, Ohio. **(I do not know if there are forests in that place, but for the sake of the story, there will be) **he told me we would be permanently moving out. At the time he did not know where we would go, just that were ever we ended up at, we would find happiness" her face softened at this all the while glancing at Edward. "We had cleared most of the house of our things; all that was left was the attic. I ended with the short end of the stick, literally. I was moving a bookcase, when a book fell on Me." she robbed her head remembering the pain. The Cullen's gave her sympathetic looks. She continued, "It turned out to be a journal. Since I was almost done, I decided to take a break and read the journal"- *yawn* "I'm sleepy," she muttered rubbing her eyes with the palms of her hands. The Cullen's thought it was the cutest thing ever.

"Right on time" Alice bounded down the stairs and stood next to Kaya, who jumped at her sudden appearance.

"What do you mean, love" jasper asked, standing next to his mate.

"I fixed Edwards room so Kaya could sleep there"

Kaya blushed. She would sleep in _his_ _room_. In _his bed. _**(This can only end well) **

"Why don't we continue the story tomorrow then?" Esme said kindly.

"Are you sure?" Kaya was unsure of whether her imprint would allow her in his room let alone his bed, and wanted to delay the inevitable.

"Yes. You should sleep" Edward said kindly, chasing away her doubts.

"O-ok" Kaya almost moaned at her stutter.

"Good night" she softly said to her grandpa, who had fallen asleep on the sofa.

"Good night" she repeated to the Cullen's getting various answers

Edward led her up the stairs, which were next to the living room. They passed some graduation caps 'Funny' Kaya giggled. Edward flashed her a crooked smile. 'I swear I could stare at that smile all day' Kaya sighted breathlessly. Edward kept walking, hiding his smirk.

They finally got to his room. The room is neutral, with white walls and floor, metal and wood accents and varied textures. It is a very personal sanctuary; all about books, music, clippings and photos. The room is light and bright - one wall is all windows, and another has large, wide-open French doors looking out over the trees. The room is timeless, with some nods to current technology, but plenty of antique items and classics from through the past century mixed.

A stylish white Barcelona couch instead of a bed, which sat on a grey toned, shaggy rug. There were blankets and pillows on it. Whit what looked to be pajamas on it?

A small Platner table, in chrome and glass is to the side. A flat screen is wall mounted, above a desk, which has a walnut Eames DCM as the desk chair.

White free-floating bookshelves holding books and decorative items sit above an antique record player/jukebox.

The other wall is taken over completely with wall-mounted shelving, containing books and a HUGE music collection and audio equipment.

Edward seems to be a book lover. They are on nearly every surface, with a selection displayed vertically on a Sapien bookshelf.

"You like music mush?" she asked breaking the silence that had descended on them while she took in his room.

"I do… do you?" he asked back.

"I like listening to it. Especially the piano and the violin." "Oh really…?" he said quietly and misteriously.

"You can change into those pajamas right there. Also Alice left some toiletries in the bathroom next door." Edward informed her. "If you need anything just call…um well, have a good night" he quickly left the room. 'Aww, his so cute when his nervous.

She changed into the pajamas. They were soft orange 'My favorite color'. They were soft and warm. She slipped into bed and fell asleep surrounded by Edwards scent.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

**I ****DON'T**** OWN TWIHLIGHT**

_"You can change into those pajamas right there. Also Alice left some toiletries in the bathroom next door." Edward informed her. "If you need anything just call…um well, have a good night" he quickly left the room. 'Aww, his so cute when his nervous._

_She changed into the pajamas. They were soft orange 'My favorite color'. They were soft and warm. She slipped into bed and fell asleep surrounded by Edwards scent._

**KyPov** (3rd person pov)

Kaya was refreshed when she woke up the next morning. She heard slight movement coming from down stairs. 'Wonder who it could be' she mused to herself.

She got up and fixed the bed. She went directly to the bathroom as Edward had directed. She washed her face and brushed her teeth. Afterwards she made her way back to Edwards's room to change into her hoodie and shorts. However, to her surprise her clothe were not there. Instead, there was brand new cloth in their place. There was a white long sleeve shirt and an orange short sleeve shirt to go over it. There were also long black skinny jeans **(combines whit her hair mush?) **

'Guess they want me to were this' she thought 'Oh well'. Kaya put on the assemble and walked out of the room.

The moment she stepped out the amazing aroma of food assaulted her nose. Her tummy grumbled at this. 'Hmmmm… what a heavenly smell' Kaya made her way down stairs and into the kitchen. Edward stood over the stove cooking. His bronze hair, in a messy style. He is very slim, but with defined muscles. His hands are long and slender. His cheekbones are high and defined, but not in a skeletal way. He wore jeans that hugged his waist and a white button up shirt that accented his muscles. He also wore an apron. '…what a great backside'

Edward turned to her and smirked.

Kaya swore she almost melted at the sight of his cocky smirk.

"Ahem" Kaya cleared her throat trying to stop blushing but failed miserably.

"Um… where is everybody?" she asked trying to get him to stop looking at her flaming cheeks.

"They all went shopping, took Lucas with them." Edward said piling pancakes and bacon on a plate. "They left to give us some privacy" he added, watching her reaction.

Kaya blushed even harder. She looked for something to distract herself whit. Then she noticed Edward setting the plate full of food on the kitchen island whit a cup of orange juice. 'Is that for me?' Kaya wondered.

"I made this for you, Kaya" the way her name rolled of his tong was mesmerizing. She must have gone into a daze because the next thing she knows, Edward was snapping his fingers in front of her face. Kaya was sure her face was as red as a tomato by now. What can she do? She blushes at a drop of a hat.

She looked down in embarrassment and muttered a sorry.

He just smiled at her "That's alright. Just eat your breakfast."

"Thanks" she said, happily shoveling the food into her mouth. 'For a vampire he sure can cook'. The pancakes were done to perfection. She finished by downing her juice in one gulp. This action made Edward chuckle. That laugh brightened her day immensely.

Like last night, Edward did the dishes. He then took of the apron and hung it up. He led her to the living room. They sat across from each other. She tried to keep it from showing but her ears dropped in disappointment.

"We need to talk" the serious look on Edwards face gave Kaya a bad feeling. "W-What would you like to talk about" her instincts were telling her she would not like what he was about to say.

"I know you imprinted on me" 'huh…? That wasn't so bad' in fact it made her very happy. However, his next word almost broke her spirit. "I love another."


	6. Chapter 6

Ch6

**I ****DON'T**** OWN TWIHLIGHT**

PREVIOUSLY

_"We need to talk" the serious look on Edwards face gave Kaya a bad feeling. "W-What would you like to talk about" her instincts were telling her she would not like what he was about to say. _

_"I know you imprinted on me" 'huh…? That wasn't so bad' in fact it made her very happy. However, his next word almost broke her spirit. "I love another."_

**KyPov** (3rd person pov)

Kaya had been running aimlessly trough forks lush green forest. Only paying enough attention, not to crash into a tree.

Thinking back, it seemed somewhat cowardly to have run out the way she did. But, COME ON! You can_not_ blame her. She was just rejected by her imprint, without, being given a chance.

Edward had tried following her but she was faster, a lot faster, so it did not take long to get away. Although the pull she felt toward Edward, because of imprinting, was very hard to ignore. But she managed.

Being new to the place known as Forks, she was unaware of the treaty. Nor was she aware that she passed said treaties border a few minutes back. Therefore, when a giant grey wolf appeared in front of her, well it is an understatement to say she was shocked. She almost fell from shock. After the wolf stared at her for a whole minute, it turned into a woman, a naked woman. She then asked kaya "who's the asswhole"

The wolf turned out to be Leah Clearwater. Her dad got a heart attack because of a red headed vampire named Victoria. You would think that she would attack a red head ("Kaya") supernatural being at the drop of a hat, but no, she had been tracking kaya since she passed the border. She had been about to attack, when she saw the girl had cat ears and a tail. She also had a heart beat and did not smell like vampires, although the scent of one did cling to her. **(She did sleep in Edwards's bed). ** Leah had noticed that she was crying. 'Vampires don't cry' the girl had a broken hearted look. 'Someone broke her heart probably a guy' it must have been bad since the girl still did not notice that she was being chased.

When Leah saw that, the girl had slowed down enough she went around and ahead of her. When she jumped in front of her, it was obvious the girl did not expect Leah to appear because she almost eats dirt from shock. Leah was not sure what to say so she blurted out "who's the asswhole"

Hours later Kaya could be found enjoying a baked apple pie made by the widowed Mrs. Clearwater. 'Pie taste yummy' Kaya's mind was still on Edward. Thankfully, Mrs. Clearwater left a few minutes after serving the pie, leaving Leah and Kaya whit some privacy.** (Mrs. Clearwater knows about vampires and shape-shifters.)**

"I probably over reacted. I should have let Edward finish talking." Kaya muttered miserably. She had told Leah everything that had happened.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Kaya jumped at Leah's sudden scream. She was staring at Kaya in shocked horror. "You did not over react your reaction was perfect. In fact, it was better than mine was." she finished bitterly.

Kaya stared at Leah for a moment then asked tentatively, "What do you mean?"

Leah had on a tortured look."I used to go out whit my pack alpha, Sam was his name. He had turned into a werewolf when he-" "-shapeshifter." Kaya had interrupted Leah whit out meaning to.

Leah just stared at her for a moment "…what?" "Well you see there is a difference between werewolves and shapeshifters. Werewolves are created when an infected person bites a non-infected person, thus transferring the 'virus' so to speak". They are also controlled by the moon, hence were the name 'children of the moon' comes from." Kaya explained to Leah. "Oh yeah! While in wolf form, they completely lose their minds and become mindless killers." She added almost cheerfully.

"…right…" Leah continued whit her story. "Sam turned into a shapeshifter. Of course, I was not aware of this because of pack secrecy. We continued dating for a while until one day my cousin Emily came for a visit. Sam… he imprinted on her," Leah noticed kayas face drop in sadness. Kaya truly felt bad for her friend, yes, she considered Leah a friend; it is not fair for her to have to go through that. Imprint or not he could have handled that situation better. He should have broken up immediately when he found out that Leah was not his soul mate.

"He broke up with me. The next day he was dating Emily. I became bitter. Everyone was blaming me for losing Sam, for not being good enough for him, for hating Emily because I did not know how to keep a man. That made me latch out at everyone turning me into la push's biggest bitch!" She finished by throwing her plate. Kaya caught it before it could make contact with the opposite wall.

She waited for Leah to stop trembling before she said anything. She did not have to wait long for Leah calmed down quickly.

"Leah Sam was not YOUR soul mate." This got Leah's attention. Leah was about to speak but Kaya stopped her. She needed to hear this. "You see Leah the reason Sam did not imprint on you was because he was never going to make you truly happy, he isn't your soul mate. Listen it's very rare for female shapeshifter to be born. But that's only because there is a male out there that needs you, not the other way around." Kaya paused waiting for Leah to absorb the new info. "So those that mean that I'm going to imprint on someone?" She asked almost shyly.

"Yup!"


	7. Chapter 7

Ch7

**I ****DON'T**** OWN TWIHLIGHT**

PREVIOUSLY

_"Leah Sam was not YOUR soul mate." This got Leah's attention. Leah was about to speak but Kaya stopped her. She needed to hear this. "You see Leah the reason Sam did not imprint on you was because he was never going to make you truly happy, he isn't your soul mate. Listen it is very rare for female shapeshifter to be born. But that's only because there is a male out there that needs you, not the other way around." Kaya paused waiting for Leah to absorb the new info. "So those that mean that I'm going to imprint on someone?" She asked almost seeming shyly. _

_"Yup!" _

**"BLAH" shapeshifter talk**

**KyPov** (3rd person pov)

Kaya was happy to have made her friend feel better.

However, she was still stuck on what to do about Edward. *sigh* she will just follow the imprint rules, and become whatever he needs.

"So… what's with the ears…?" Leah finally broke the heavy silence that had fallen over them "…and tail.

Again, she flicked her ears at the mention of them. 'Hmm. Edward hadn't mentioned them that morning.' She mused to herself. 'Grandpa must have told them about it while she slept.

"I have cat ears and tail because I am in my 'humanoid' form." She started her explanation. "There are 3 forms a shapeshifter can take. One is the 'human' form, which makes me appear completely human. A second one is the 'humanoid' form. I have cat ears and tail, as well as retractable claws and slited eyes on occasion. This is my favorite form by far." She said the last part excitedly, making Leah laugh. "And last but definitely not least there's the third form which is me transforming into my animal form which just happens to be a tiger." She finished.

"That's neat and all but… I can't do the half way form…thing"

"Humph, trust me it's not easy to achieve. In fact, it took me 5 years of none stop training to perfect it." Kaya informed her friend.

"How old are you then"

"I'm 16 about to be 17. If you want, I could teach you how to get to the halfway transformation." Kaya offered. "It shouldn't take you as long as it did me since I started at 5."

"Awesome when should we start? "

"How about now-"*ring ring ring.

The phone cut Kaya off.

"Clearwater residence" Leah answered.

Kaya waited patiently

*sigh, "I'll be right there"

"That was Sam. The pack is to meet at the border. Something about the Cullen's wanting to talk"

'Huh?' "What border?" Kaya wondered

"I guess you would not now. It is the border between the pack and the Cullen's territory. They are not allowed on our side and vice versa." Leah informed her, while grabbing her keys.

"Mind if I come along" maybe she could see Edward again.

"Sure. You could see Edward"

Is she psychic? Her confusion must have shown because Leah laughed and said, "It's written all over your face."

They ran out off the house and into Leah's car, but not before Leah told her mom, we were leaving on pack business. The drive there was rather quiet. It was not awkward or anything, they just both enjoyed the silence.

After about 10 minutes of driving, Leah stopped the car in front of the forest. At Kaya's questioning look, Leah said that they would travel in their animal forms.

"What are you doing" after getting out of the car, Leah had started to strip.

"I don't want to shred my close when I shapeshift."

"You don't know how to keep your cloth from shredding?" Kaya questioned.

"Wait! Is it possible to keep from destroying your cloth when changing?!" Leah looked incredulous.

"Well… yes, you just need another shapeshifter to 'freeze', so to speak, your cloth on you. It does not even hinder the transformation. When you shift your cloths disappears and when you transform back your cloth 'magically' appears again."

"Well…isn't that convenient." Leah muttered with a deadpan look on her face. "Either way can you 'freeze' my cloth for me?"

Instead of answering Kaya walked up to her and froze her cloth in place. "There all done!"

With that, they both transformed into their animal forms and ran into the forest.

As they ran side by side, they became aware of each others thought.

**"Hey! We can mentally talk to each other."** Leah was confused at her excitement. **"So it's no big deal"**

**"YES IT IS! This means that you must have unconsciously left Sam's pack and joined my family."**

**"What! Not that I'm not happy whit finally leaving those idiots, but why?"** Leah sounded happy and confused.

**"Well, my guess is that your wolf must have sensed that you were unhappy in Sam's pack so at the first opportunity it found a new 'pack."** She thought to Leah excitedly. **"But since most felines are solitary creatures we don't have a name for a group of felines so we just call each other family. And the oldest in the group, is the alpha, or leader, or whatever you want to call it."** She added. Happy to have another family member.

**"That's amazing, and I'm happy to be part of your family."** Leah thought back. **"By the way, do you have any other family members?"**

**"Yes, only grandpa…"***gasp! **"GRANDPA!."**


	8. Chapter 8

Ch8

**I ****DON'T**** OWN TWIHLIGHT**

PREVIOUSLY

**_"That's amazing, and I'm happy to be part of your family."_**_ Leah thought back. __**"By the way, do you have any other family members?"**_

**_"Yes, only grandpa…"_**_*gasp! __**"GRANDPA!."**_

**"BLAH" shapeshifter talk**

**KyPov** (3rd person pov)

Leah startled by Kaya's mental shriek almost ran into a tree.

**"What's wrong?! Why are you screaming?!"**

**"I forgot! To tell! Grandpa!"** Leah still did not see the problem. **"Grandpa doesn't mind if I go of on my own, so long as I tell him!"** Kaya was near tears now.

**"Oh is that all"** Leah was relieved it wasn't anything bad.

**"Is that all? IS THAT ALL? YOU'V NEVER MET GRANPA BEFORE. WHEN HES MAD HE BECOMES THE DEVIL."** Kaya was now mentally crying.

**"um…"** Leah had no idea what to do with her alphas **(Leah is still a wolf and will refer to her 'pack' members by their status in the pack.)** meltdown. **"That's ok. If it turns into a fight Ill back you up."** Leah exclaimed happily.

**"Thanks but I don't want you to die because of my neglect"** she muttered gloomily.  
She could not dwell on it for long, because the next second they burst in on the wolves and Cullen's. According to Leah, they were the last ones there. They stood on either side of a small creek. 'Guess that's a part of the border.' They were about twenty feet apart from each other. The Cullen's as beautiful and fashionable as always, and the wolves were in human form.

Kaya's attention immediately went to the Cullen's more specifically, Edward Cullen. They all looked worried and relieved to see her Edward more so than the others. It upset Kaya greatly to have placed that frown on his face. Then she noticed her grandpa. The look on his eyes promised torture.

"Leah, turn back into human form." The oldest looking of the wolves yelled at Leah

'That one must be Sam' Leah confirmed her suspicion, asking silently if she should change.

"We both should." They hid in between the trees they had come out of not wanting to alert the pack of the 'no destroying cloth' trick.

Kaya walked over to stand by her grandpas side without another word, ignoring the exclaims and shouts that came from the pack when Leah followed her.

LEAH's pov

"What the hell are you doing Leah!?" again whit Sam yelling.

Leah looked over to her alpha, asking if she could be the one to tell them. She paid no attention to any of the Cullen's. They didn't matter at the moment. At her nod, Leah addressed Sam "I left your pack and joined Kaya's. She is now my alpha. And no I will not tell you how that's possible because it's too long an explanation." She said back at him.

It was obvious by the beaming Kaya was proud of her for keeping calm. However, something unexpected happened when Leah turned her back on her ex-pack. She looked straight into the eyes of a little boy, she felt herself being gravitationally pulled towards him, while a glowing heat filled her; her connections to everything else become either severed, or simply secondary, and he is left to matter, leaving Leah with a deep need to do anything to please and protect this child.

KYpov

Every on stared at Leah in stunned silence. Edward had just informed them that she had imprinted on grandpa. Leah was stunned as well 'must not know what just happened' no one said anything fore they were too busy staring at Leah and Lucas.

Therefore, to break the silence she asked the Cullen's "what are you guys doing here?"

Esme answered her. "We got worried when Edward called telling us that you had crossed over to the werewolves territory" *sigh, again whit the werewolf nonsense.

This time though, grandpa corrected them.

"So we are shapeshifter? That doesn't sound as cool as a werewolf" a sandy colored wolf complained.

"HA HA HA" she laughed at this. She stiffened up sensing someone watching them. Huh? Whatever it was left already.

One glance at her grandpa told her he sensed it as well.

"What's wrong Kaya?" Leah noticing her alphas alertness got on guard as well moving closer to grandpa incase she needed to protect him.

"Don't know," she answered halfheartedly, still scanning the surrounding forest. "I thought I sensed a vampire one I don't know. It was just watching us."

"Could it have been VICTORIA?" Rosalie yelled making every one get on guard. Before anyone did, anything-stupid Kaya quickly told them that whoever it was, was long gone.

"Tch that's just great." One of the wolves muttered annoyed.

"Didn't you mention a vampire by the name Victoria killed your dad?" At Leah's nod she continued. "You never said why, though"

**BY THE WAY, LEAH IS TALLER THAN KAYA. REMEMBER KAYA IS AS TALL AS ALICE, AND ALICE IS NOT VERY TALL.**


	9. Chapter 9

Ch9

I DON'T OWN TWIHLIGHT

PREVIOUSLY

_"Could it have been VICTORIA?" Rosalie yelled making every one get on guard. Before anyone did, anything-stupid Kaya quickly told them that whoever it was, was long gone._

_"Tch, that's just great." One of the wolves muttered annoyed. _

_"Didn't you mention a vampire by the name Victoria killed your dad?" At Leah's nod she continued. "You never said why, though"_

**No one's pov**

"We will explain everything back home." Carlisle spoke up. "In the meantime why don't the wolves go and inform the 'council of elders'. Leah," he turned to look at her. "You are more than welcome into our home." The teenaged Cullen's got a look of distaste at the thought of having to put up whit the smell of wet dog for a long period of time.

Leah was about to answer when Sam yelled in rage. "Absolutely not! Leah has to come back to the rez." His face was twisted in anger and…worry?

"Sam, are you forgetting that Leah is now in MY pack." Leah looked ready to phase and hurt Sam out of anger. Kaya had to jump in before they said something they both would regret. "There is nothing for you to worry about. Leah is more than safe with me. Besides," she smirked. "I doubt grandpa would tolerate any attack against his mate."

AT THE CULLEN MANSION. **(There is just no other word for that house.)**

After getting over the fact that Leah was no longer in his pack, Sam and the others left. A small sandy haired wolf stared back at Leah with a forlorn expression before following the others.

Kaya was once again eating, Leah joined her this time. Grandpa had eaten before he left to the border.

"So you were telling me about Victoria…," Kaya started. They had all moved to the living room. Kaya got to sit next to Edward. He had a happy look on his eyes. 'The affects of the imprint bond must be affecting him' Kaya thought excitedly.

Edward started the explanations. "Victoria had a mate named James. He came after someone dear to us" Rosalie gave a feminine snort at being included, earning a frown from her 'parents'. "I was the one to kill him." Edward continued as if Rosalie had not just interrupted him. "Now she wants revenge, but instead of coming after me she went after Bella." "Bella?"

Edward did not answer her immediately. Rosalie chose this moment to jump in. "Bella is Edwards's human girlfriend."

"ROSALY!" Everyone was shocked that she would say that so harshly.

At the word 'girlfriend' Kaya's face, and thought, became unreadable.

*sigh, "its ok Edward, even if you have a girlfriend, it does not change the fact that I imprinted on you" she gave him a sad smile. "I'll try not to get in between you two." She got up and looked at her grandpa, who was watching her with worry. "I'm going hunting" she turned around and left. Vaguely hearing her parental figure telling the others to leave her be. 'I seriously need to stop running from my problems.'

After running for a few minutes, Kaya ran into a person she had not expected to see again for some time.

EDpov

'She was crying!'

"Edward, leave her be," Edward was stopped from running after the girl he felt a strange pull to. "Besides I believe you've done enough damage for one day." Lucas finished by adding salt to the wound.

'Lucas' what an enigma. Unlike Bella, who of in place of thoughts there is nothingness, he blocks me out. As if, he had a physical barrier around his mind. Edward could sometimes hear bits of piece of what he thinks, they centered around one person, well two people now…Kaya and Leah.

"Rosalie I am very disappointed in you young lady." Carlisle was reprimanding his daughter. "It should have been Edward to tell her of Bella."

Rosalie scoffed and went to her room, being closely followed by Emmet.

Edward made his way over to his piano, getting away from his families chatter. He had been working on a new song he had started the night before, but he seemed to be having trouble finishing it. "Edward dear," Esme wanted to talk to him. "I know you are confused right now, but if you need someone to talk, all of us are more than willing to lend listen." The house got oddly quiet, indicating that everyone was listening to their conversation.

Edward could only reply, "I think I might be losing my love for Bella."


	10. Chapter 10

CH10

I DON'T OWN TWIHLIGHT

PREVIOUSLY

_Edward made his way over to his piano, getting away from his families chatter. He had been working on a new song he had started the night before, but he seemed to be having trouble finishing it. "Edward dear," Esme wanted to talk to him. "I know you are confused right now, but if you need someone to talk, all of us are more than willing to lend listen." The house got oddly quiet, indicating that everyone was listening to their conversation._

_Edward could only reply, "I think I might be losing my love for Bella."_

EDPov

"You are not losing your love for Bella" Jasper walked in to stand next to Esme. "Your feelings are just changing. You still love Bella but in a different way."

Edward stared at his brother wide eyed. He was not expecting this at all. "What about my feelings to... Kaya?"

Jaspers thought told him everything he needed to hear. He turned back to his piano finally figuring out the next verb.

Edwards's cell phone rang. When he saw who it was, he almost groaned. 'Bella'. "Bella, sorry I didn't get back to you but a family friend came over and I couldn't leave." He spoke immediately after he picked up the phone.

"Ummm…Edward we need to talk." Bella muttered. "A.S.A.P." She added.

'Hum. I think I know what this is about.' Edward thought to himself. "Ok Bella we'll talk after school" at her ok he hung up the phone and went back to his piano unaware of the miniature man making plans in the kitchen.

Still EDpov

"Hey grandpa I got a new packmember!" Edward had just finished the song when Kaya burst into the house dragging behind her…SETH CLEARWATER?

"Seth!" Leah and Lucas had come over to see what was going on. Actually, the whole family had come over. "What are you doing here?"

"I left Sam's pack and joined Kaya's. Isn't that great!" he looked very proud of himself.

'Ah great, more dogs' half the Cullen's thought. The other Cullen's were actually glad to have more family members.

No ones Pov

"Hn." Lucas addressed Kaya. "You know that having a pack brings a lot of responsibility, right." At her nod he continued. "To eyes of the mortal law they are responsible for their own actions," Lucas's eyes suddenly became serious. "But to the eyes of OUR laws you are solely responsible for their every action." The air had gotten colder. Everyone squirmed under his gaze, all except for kaya. Lucas was looking at Kaya the whole time, never braking eye-contact. "I am willing to take on any obstacles if it means staying with my friends." She was SMIRKING at him, not at all affected by the gaze that made vampires squirm!

"Besides I'm sure they are mature enough not to break the rules…oh yeah the rules are fairly simple. 1 keep the secret from humans. 2 if something happens that involves another pack or coven, you come to me. And 3…number 3 is the most important rule. It is the unbreakable law…you NEVER, EVER hurt an imprintee no matter with." She frowns a bit. "By pack laws that one is punishable by death."

Leah and Seth nodded their understanding.

"Very well, you should finish the story of how we ended up here."

Kaya made an 'O' shape with her mouth. The serious atmosphere disappeared, Lucas losing his scary look. She sat down on the sofa whit Seth at her feet. The Cullen's sat in various different places. Edward sat next to kaya again. "UMMM…where was I?" she asked looking unsure.

"You were at the part where you took a break after the book fell on you." Jasper supplied.

"Right…the first page had the name of a girl by the name of Esme Anne Plat

ESMES JOURNAL

_1905_

_Dear, journal_

_Esme Anne Plat._

_I am 22_

_I wanted to move west to become a school teacher, unfortunately I was pressured by my parents to stay and marry_

_My mother told me too keep a journal of my married life._

_In an attempt to please my parents, I married Charles Evenson._

_1906_

_My husband is an abusive drunkard._

_I told my parents this, but they urged me to keep it a secret._

_Had no choice but to endure it_

_Much to my relief, my husband was drafted during World War I, finally giving me some peace._

_1919_

_When Charles returned the abuse returned with him._

_Sometime after Charles return I found out that I was pregnant. _

_Not wanting my child to grow up in such a dangerous home I ran away to my cousin in Milwaukee, Wisconsin._

_When Charles found my whereabouts, I ran away again, this time to Ashland and posed as a war widow._

_ In order to support myself, I became a school teacher, finally fulfilling my childhood dream_

_1921_

_My child was born only to die from lung fever 2 days later._

_I no longer have any reason to live_

**_This will be the last thing I put in my journal_**

_ I had attempted suicide by jumping off a cliff _

_When I was found, my condition was so bad that they didn't even attempt to revive me_

_They took me straight to the morgue were doctor Carlisle Cullen found me_

_He changed me into a vampire in order to save my life_

_I was not upset with his act; after all he gave me a second chance_

_I get to travel with him that's a great thing_

_He told me he has a son so I get a chance at being a mom_

_It also doesn't hurt that he is rather sexy._

The Cullen's stayed quiet for a long time.

Emmet finally broke the silence by asking Esme "You thought dad was sexy?"


	11. Chapter 11

CH11

**I ****DON'T**** OWN TWIHLIGHT**

PREVIOUSLY

_The Cullen's stayed quiet for a long time. _

_Emmet finally broke the silence by asking Esme "You thought dad was sexy?"_

**KyPov**

We all stared at Emmet when suddenly…"HAHAHAHAHAH!"

We all burst out laughing.

"Yes Emmet, I did think that Carlisle was and is very sexy" she answered his question after every one calmed down. Carlisle gave her a passionate kiss in the lips.

"EWWW, GROOOSS, get a room." Rosalie smacked Emmet on the head making everyone laugh again.

"And so we decided to look up were Esme was, and that's the story."

"Hmmm. So you decided to come here because of a journal?" Jasper was confused.

"That's right." Was all Kaya answered.

"Kaya," Grandpa called. "you should go to sleep soon, you're going to school tomorrow with the Cullen's." they all stared at grandpa in confusion except for Kaya who was used to him giving her random 'missions'. "Ok what am I doing?"

"You will pretend to be a high school student."

"Sure, alright."

"UMMMM," Edward got her full attention "you need to register to get into the school."

"Already taken care of." Grandpa said smirking at their confused expression. "I hacked into the school system and put Kaya down as a foreign exchange student. I have already taken care of the paperwork." He finished still smirking at them.

"Awesome! I get to go to school with you guys." Kaya cheered.

"HEY! WATH ABOUT ME AND LEAH DO WE GO TO SCHOOL WITH YOU GUYS?" Seth screamed at grandpa.

"Nope" grandpa told him calmly, not bothered by his tone at all. "There are better things for you and Leah to do. For example, tracking down a certain red head vampire."

KYPov (first person point of view)

A little while after grandpa explained what he wanted Leah and Seth too do, he sent Leah and Seth away to talk to their mother about their situation. Leah was very reluctant to leave grandpa, but conceded when he told her it was a request from his imprint.

Jasper, Emmet, and I were playing some racer game on Emmet's Xbox. I was beating both boys at the game. Each time I won Emmet would growl at me. What a sour loser. Edward had left a while ago with Alice to hunt together.

After beating the boys for the tenth time I laid down on the sofa to take a nap.

EDPov

We said we would hunt but Alice just wanted to talk. About two miles from the house, Alice finally turned to me. "Edward you can't tell Kaya that you're braking up with Bella."

"What? Why?" I was confused, and her blocking her thoughts were not helping.

"Because," she stated calmly. "Kaya promised not to get in between you and Bella. Therefore, she will think that you did it because of her. She will blame herself, Believing that she is causing you pain."

HMMM. She has a point. "Ok then what should I do?"

She smiled broadly at me. "You introduce Bella to her tomorrow from there the ships seem to fall in place."

"Alright"

After hunting a few elk, we head home. When we got there, it was rather quiet. Emmet and Jasper were in Jaspers study trying to figure out how to beat Kaya at an Xbox game. Alice went to join them. Carlisle and Esme were in Carlisle's study. Rosalie was in her and Emmet's room

Walking into the living room I find Kaya curled in a ball sleeping on the couch. She was in her halfway form, her tail curled around her. Smiling I gently pick her up noticing how she snuggles into me. I smile at her. Quietly and quickly, I carry her up to my room. I lay her down on the sofa-bed, but I cannot leave, she had wrapped her tail around my wrist. After a while of attempting to get it off, I give up. *sigh* Ill just watch her sleep.

What?! I can't read her thoughts!


	12. Chapter 12

SORRY ITS SO LATE BUT MY FAMILY CAME OVER SO WE HAD TO DO SOMETHING CALLED FAMILY TIME…AND ALSO I USE MY SISTERS LAPTOP AND IT GOT LOKED SO NOT FUN FOR EITHER OF US.

CH12

_Walking into the living room I find Kaya curled in a ball sleeping on the couch. She was in her halfway form, her tail curled around her. Smiling I gently pick her up noticing how she snuggles into me. I smile at her. Quietly and quickly, I carry her up to my room. I lay her down on the sofa-bed, but I cannot leave, she had wrapped her tail around my wrist. After a while of attempting to get it off, I give up. *sigh* Ill just watch her sleep. _

_What?! I can't read her thoughts!_

Kypov

*yawn* I stretch. Ahh Edwards's bed is so comfortable. Wait bed!

I look around. Someone must have carried me up. My eyes widened when I saw Edward next to the bed with my tail wrapped around his wrist. He was smiling at me.

A squeak escaped my lips; I jumped away from him blushing.

"sooooo sorry Edward I didn't mean to bother you." I looked down not wanting to see him upset. To my surprise he just laughed.

"Don't apologize," I looked up, shocked, he was still smiling. "I had fun watching you sleep."

My face went red at his words. HE WATCHED ME SLEEP!

"Let's get breakfast, then head to school" He said

I quickly agreed. After breakfast, we (the teens), said our good buys and left for school. We took separated cars. Edward went on his Volvo alone, and I went with the others in Emmet's Jeep. *sight* disappointment.

Before we got to school, I transformed into my full human form. The transformation is not painful, just uncomfortable.

We got to school before Edward. As we got out of the car, I saw Edwards shiny Volvo pull up. My eyes widened when I saw Edward help a brunet out of the car. He walked with her into one of the buildings without giving me a glance. 'That must be the girl he loves' I thought sadly. I took a deep breath and put on a pleasant look on my face. I turned to the others "Let's go guys," I said brightly. I won't make Edward upset in any way. "Don't want to be late for class, now do we." We made our way to our first classes. I had math first, I had this class with Rosalie.

We sat together in the back and started to have a silent conversation. "How are you doing, Kaya? Rosalie whispered too quietly for any humans to hear.

"I'll be alright" I whispered back. *sigh* I looked down at my hands, not listening to the teacher drown on about variables or something.

Rosalie covered my hands with hers. "My brother is an idiot. Of that I am sure of," _being a little blunt, rose._ "That's why you have to make sure that he ends up being you."

I stared at her for a moment. Then a huge smile nearly split my face.


End file.
